


All or nothing

by AbbyGibbs



Category: Airwolf
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, No Spoilers, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 21:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7591819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyGibbs/pseuds/AbbyGibbs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caitlin is sick of it, she loves Hawke and she's pretty sure that he feels something too so she takes a decision that will change their relationship in one way or another...</p>
            </blockquote>





	All or nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything belongs to CBS and the people who created "Airwolf"  
> Feedbacks: well, I'd love them, of course – who wouldn't? But please, only if you respect my work because it takes a lot of time and energy to get a story together. I love writing; I wouldn't allow anyone to discourage me from doing so, never. I don't have any problems at all with readers who choose not to go for this, but I decidedly do with those who write disrespectful mails just because they didn't get the ending they would have wanted. If you want to tell me what I might have done better within the story I made up, you're always very welcome to let me know. But if your only concern is to rant about it, then please, do it in private, okay? Thank you.  
> No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> A/N #1: Thanks to Jan-Michael Vincent, Ernest Borgnine and Jean Bruce Scott. You guys were and still are AWESOME! Thanks also to M. Bellisario who created this amazing show!   
> Don't ask where this story comes from, I have no idea. All I know is that I wanted to write this little piece, I wouldn't never thought that would ever write a "Airwolf" story, but yet, here I am.
> 
> #2 I apologize for any mistakes, any mess-ups, or anything else that went wrong in this fic...

"No, Dominic! No, I can't carry on like this!" She said as she was walking the door that would allow her to exist Dominic Santini's office.

"But Caitlin..." The white haired man started to say. A smile slowly appeared on his lips slowly as he thought about something.

"No mister Santini."

Dom, knew she was upset because she'd called him mister Santini, and it made him smile. The situation was not funny at all, but this might be exactly was String and Cait needed after all.

"You know what you are right." He said to her as she was about to set her hand on the doorknob. Her movement halted automatically as she wondered why her friend was suddenly telling her she was right.

She slowly turned to look at him, surprised even somewhat shocked that the older pilot told her she was right to leave. Caitlin didn't say a word, she just looked at Dom as she stood still.

"Sure why wouldn't you leave, String will probably never admit to himself or even another living soul that he has feelings for you, so why would you stay after all. Backing off is so much easier than fighting back." He said, gauging her reaction.

The redhead didn't move an inch, but Dominic Santini could have sworn, he saw a light shift in her eyes.

"After all it's not as if you didn't know how scared Hawke his to show he cares, he hasn't lost anyone he loved before so it's ridiculous, right? Sure losing someone you really care for doesn't hurt, definitely not when it's your brother or the woman you. When you think you are cursed for years, all you have to do, is snap with your finger and it will magically disappear..."

Caitlin stood dead still as Dom's words were slowly sinking in.

"... It's definitely not the role of a woman to tell a man what she feels about him, right? No, all a woman needs to do is argue with her friends because she wants to be able to pilot a four billion helicopter, but she can't tell a man she's in love with him. She's too afraid to take that risk. The question is, doesn't tell him, because she's afraid to jeopardize their friendship? Is it because she's afraid she might be rejected? Or is it because she afraid he might reciprocate the feelings?"

As he was done, Dominic past by her and left his office to go and do some checks one of the planes, he's gonna check out, the old red PT-17 Stearman that was standing outside.

Still standing in the office Caitlin thought about Dominic Santini's words. Was it really what she was doing? Expecting, waiting for Hawke to tell her how he felt about her and wanting to leave because she knew he wouldn't never do so? And what if he was right when he implied that she might be afraid of that String could tell he felt the same way?

Then it suddenly hit her, Dom had been right, she was expecting everything to come from Hawke who had issues while she should be the one who could tell him and see what might happen.

_It was going to be all or nothing. Nothing in life was worth to live for if you didn't take a risk..._

Dom could help the smile that appeared on his lips he saw the young red head run out of the hangar of "Santini Air"

"Hawke!" She yelled after her when she saw him. He was about to climb in one of the helicopters.

The pilot turned had to sound of his name and frowned when he saw his friend run his direction. String closed the door of the chopper and walked toward her. As they stood a few inches from each other, he took his sunglasses off.

"Cait, are you alright?" String asked her with concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine." She assured him with a smile.

"You sure?"

All she did was nod her head affirmatively. "I just wanted to tell you something..."

Hawke waited for her response as he was certain she was going to speak, though to his surprise she didn't. It took her moment to move at all. As he looked at her questioningly he saw her take a deep breath, before leaning closer toward him, but before he could make a move backwards, her lips were on his.

Stringfellow Hawke was too surprised to kiss her back at first. His blue eyes were still open as he watched her face when she kissed him, her lips were soft and slowly very slowly his instinct and body took over. His eyes closed and his started to respond to the kiss. One of his arms came around her waist while the other found its way and rested on her back.

Her arms slowly came to rest around his neck a moment before she broke the kiss, Caitlin pulled her head back far enough to be able to look the man she loved in the eyes searching for any kind of rejection or disapproval, but all she found in them was surprise and mischief even. He smiled at her as he pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Springfellow Hawke," she whispered before she added and I know you have..." she could go any further, her lips were too busy kissing him back.

A smiled was gracing their older friend who was leaning against one of the open panels of the hangar as he observed them. Proud of himself, the little game he had played with Caitlin had worked and even better than he'd expected it.

The End

 


End file.
